breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Compendium
After clearing the beginning/tutorial area of the game and speak to Impa, you can travel to the Hateno Village Ancient Tech Lab to have your Shiekah Slate restored. Once you speak with Purah, she will agree to fix your Shiekah Slate, adding the Camera function as well as the Hyrule Compendium. This compendium is a very useful log of various information. To record items, creatures, or monsters, you can take a picture of them with the new camera function. This will allow you to use the Shiekah Sensor to find the picture's subject again! The compendium is organized into 5 sections: Creatures, Monsters, Materials, Equipment, and Treasure. It is organized a bit different from your inventory; Some things listed under Creatures in the compendium will be under the Materials section of your inventory, and all the Equipment listed in the compendium are split into Weapons, Bows, and Shields in your inventory. Although completely filling out the Hyrule Compendium isn't necessary to reach a 100% completion rate, it is very useful if, for instance, you find a weapon you really like using; You can take a picture of it so that if you break or lose it somehow, you can find it again! Here is everything listed in the compendium, organized by section and compendium number. Links with an asterisk (*) beside them lead to a page with spoilers, be warned! The page will have a spoiler warning at the top as well! Creatures # Horse # Giant Horse # White Horse # Lord of the Mountain* # Stalhorse # Donkey # Sand Seal # Patricia* # Bushy-Tailed Squirrel # Woodland Boar # Red-Tusked Boar # Mountain Goat # White Goat # Mountain Buck # Mountain Doe # Water Buffalo # Hateno Cow # Highland Sheep # Grassland Fox # Snowcoat Fox # Maraudo Wolf # Wasteland Coyote # Cold-Footed Wolf # Tabantha Moose # Great-Horned Rhinoceros # Honeyvore Bear # Grizzlemaw Bear # Hylian Retriever # Blupee* # Common Sparrow # Red Sparrow # Blue Sparrow # Rainbow Sparrow # Sand Sparrow # Golden Sparrow # Wood Pigeon # Rainbow Pigeon # Hotfeather Pigeon # White Pigeon # Mountain Crow # Bright-Chested Duck # Blue-Winged Heron # Pink Heron # Islander Hawk # Seagull # Eldin Ostrich # Cucco # Hyrule Bass # Hearty Bass # Staminoka Bass # Hearty Salmon # Chillfin Trout # Sizzlefin Trout # Voltfin Trout # Stealthfin Trout # Mighty Carp # Armored Carp # Sanke Carp # Mighty Porgy # Armored Porgy # Sneaky River Snail # Hearty Blueshell Snail # Razorclaw Crab # Ironshell Crab # Bright-Eyed Crab # Fairy # Winterwing Butterfly # Summerwing Butterfly # Thunderwing Butterfly # Smotherwing Butterfly # Cold Darner # Warm Darner # Electric Darner # Restless Cricket # Bladed Rhino Beetle # Rugged Rhino Beetle # Energetic Rhino Beetle # Sunset Firefly # Hot-Footed Frog # Tireless Frog # Hightail Lizard # Hearty Lizard # Fireproof Lizard Monsters # Chuchu # Fire Chuchu # Ice Chuchu # Electric Chuchu # Keese # Fire Keese # Ice Keese # Electric Keese # Water Octorok # Forest Octorok # Rock Octorok # Snow Octorok # Treasure Octorok # Fire Wizzrobe # Ice Wizzrobe # Electric Wizzrobe # Meteo Wizzrobe # Blizzrobe # Thunder Wizzrobe # Bokoblin # Blue Bokoblin # Black Bokoblin # Stalkoblin # Silver Bokoblin # Moblin # Blue Moblin # Black Moblin # Stalmoblin # Silver Moblin # Lizalfos # Blue Lizalfos # Black Lizalfos # Stalizalfos # Fire-Breath Lizalfos # Ice-Breath Lizalfos # Electric Lizalfos # Silver Lizalfos # Lynel # Blue-Maned Lynel # White-Maned Lynel # Silver Lynel # Guardian Stalker # Guardian Skywatcher # Guardian Turret # Sentry # Decayed Guardian # Guardian Scout I # Guardian Scout II # Guardian Scout III # Guardian Scout IV # Yiga Footsoldier # Yiga Blademaster # Master Kohga* # Stone Talus # Stone Talus (Luminous) # Stone Talus (Rare) # Igneo Talus # Frost Talus # Stone Pebblit # Igneo Pebblit # Frost Pebblit # Hinox # Blue Hinox # Black Hinox # Stalnox # Molduga # Dinraal* # Naydra* # Farosh* # Cursed Bokoblin # Cursed Moblin # Cursed Lizalfos # Waterblight Ganon* # Fireblight Ganon* # Thunderblight Ganon* # Windblight Ganon* # Calamity Ganon* # Dark Beast Ganon* Materials # Apple # Palm Fruit # Wildberry # Hearty Durian # Hydromelon # Spicy Pepper # Voltfruit # Fleet-Lotus Seeds # Mighty Bananas # Hylian Shroom # Endura Shroom # Stamella Shroom # Hearty Truffle # Big Hearty Truffle # Chillshroom # Sunshroom # Zapshroom # Rushroom # Razorshroom # Ironshroom # Silent Shroom # Hyrule Herb # Hearty Radish # Big Hearty Radish # Cool Safflina # Warm Safflina # Electric Safflina # Swift Carrot # Endura Carrot # Fortified Pumpkin # Swift Violet # Mighty Thistle # Armoranth # Blue Nightshade # Silent Princess # Courser Bee Honey Equipment # Master Sword* # Tree Branch # Torch # Soup Ladle # Boomerang # Spring-Loaded Hammer # Traveler's Sword # Soldier's Broadsword # Knight's Broadsword # Royal Broadsword # Forest Dweller's Sword # Zora Sword # Feathered Edge # Gerudo Scimitar # Moonlight Scimitar # Scimitar of the Seven # Eightfold Blade # Ancient Short Sword # Rusty Broadsword # Royal Guard's Sword # Flameblade # Frostblade # Thunderblade # Boko Club # Spiked Boko Club # Dragonbone Boko Club # Lizal Boomerang # Lizal Forked Boomerang # Lizal Tri-Boomerang # Guardian Sword # Guardian Sword+ # Guardian Sword++ # Lynel Sword # Mighty Lynel Sword # Savage Lynel Sword # Fire Rod # Meteor Rod # Ice Rod # Blizzard Rod # Lightning Rod # Thunderstorm Rod # Vicious Sickle # Demon Carver # Bokoblin Arm # Lizalfos Arm # Korok Leaf # Farming Hoe # Boat Oar # Woodcutter's Axe # Double Axe # Iron Sledgehammer # Giant Boomerang # Traveler's Claymore # Soldier's Claymore # Knight's Claymore # Royal Claymore # Silver Longsword # Cobble Crusher # Stone Smasher # Boulder Breaker # Golden Claymore # Eightfold Longblade # Edge of Duality # Ancient Bladesaw # Rusty Claymore # Great Flameblade # Great Frostblade # Great Thunderblade # Boko Bat # Spiked Boko Bat # Dragonbone Boko Bat # Moblin Club # Spiked Moblin Club # Dragonbone Moblin Club # Ancient Battle Axe # Ancient Battle Axe+ # Ancient Battle Axe++ # Lynel Crusher # Mighty Lynel Crusher # Savage Lynel Crusher # Windcleaver # Moblin Arm # Wooden Mop # Farmer's Pitchfork # Fishing Harpoon # Throwing Spear # Traveler's Spear # Soldier's Spear # Knight's Halberd # Royal Halberd # Forest Dweller's Spear # Zora Spear # Silverscale Spear # Ceremonial Trident # Lightscale Trident # Drillshaft # Feathered Spear # Gerudo Spear # Serpentine Spear # Ancient Spear # Rusty Halberd # Royal Guard's Spear # Flamespear # Frostspear # Thunderspear # Boko Spear # Spiked Boko Spear # Dragonbone Boko Spear # Moblin Spear # Spiked Moblin Spear # Dragonbone Moblin Spear # Lizal Spear # Enhanced Lizal Spear # Forked Lizal Spear # Guardian Spear # Guardian Spear+ # Guardian Spear++ # Lynel Spear # Mighty Lynel Spear # Savage Lynel Spear # Bow of Light* # Wooden Bow # Traveler's Bow # Soldier's Bow # Knight's Bow # Royal Bow # Forest Dweller's Bow # Silver Bow # Swallow Bow # Falcon Bow # Great Eagle Bow # Golden Bow # Phrenic Bow # Ancient Bow # Royal Guard's Bow # Boko Bow # Spiked Boko Bow # Dragon Bone Boko Bow # Lizal Bow # Strengthened Lizal Bow # Steel Lizal Bow # Lynel Bow # Mighty Lynel Bow # Savage Lynel Bow # Duplex Bow # Arrow # Fire Arrow # Ice Arrow # Shock Arrow # Bomb Arrow # Ancient Arrow # Hylian Shield # Pot Lid # Wooden Shield # Emblazoned Shield # Hunter's Shield # Fisherman's Shield # Traveler's Shield # Soldier's Shield # Knight's Shield # Royal Shield # Forest Dweller's Shield # Silver Shield # Kite Shield # Gerudo Shield # Radiant Shield # Daybreaker # Shield of the Mind's Eye # Ancient Shield # Rusty Shield # Royal Guard's Shield # Boko Shield # Spiked Boko Shield # Dragonbone Boko Shield # Lizal Shield # Reinforced Lizal Shield # Steel Lizal Shield # Guardian Shield # Guardian Shield+ # Guardian Shield++ # Lynel Shield # Mighty Lynel Shield # Savage Lynel Shield Treasure # Treasure Chest # Ore Deposit # Rare Ore Deposit # Luminous Stone Deposit